


iKon ON

by AniDarkSugaR



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDarkSugaR/pseuds/AniDarkSugaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☼Ikon drabble & oneshot collection☼</p>
<p>Boy x Boy</p>
<p>Request accepted</p>
            </blockquote>





	iKon ON

  
  


**Pairings** :  ikon x Jinhwan

**Length:** 280 w

**Rating:**   G

**Summary:**   Everbody knows Jinhwan cries easily, very easily.

**Warning:** this is fluffy. (I love Jinhwan asjghag)

  
  


  
  


Everbody knows Kim Jinhwan cries easily, very easily.

Hanbin and Jiwon knew it before the other members. They discovered it when they were watching Titanic after a long and hard day practising a choreography. Their dorm was silent except for the volume of the television until a little sigh and sob could be heard and Jinhwan suddenly left the living room with a little hiccup escaping his mouth, his eyes staring at the floor and his head hung low.

Jiwon and Hanbin maintained a mental conversation, and decided to cheer up the older boy with hugs and kisses.

That special night, Jinhwan cried and laughed in his friends' arms until they all fell asleep on Jinhwan's soft bed, the film long forgotten.

  
  


Today, the situation appeared in their lives again, but all of them were strangely happy to pamper the short boy, who started crying when Jiraiya died in the Naruto episode they were watching.

Chanwoo was the one who was next to him, so he hesitantly caressed the older boy's thigh with his hands, nervous, but as he saw how the others reached for Jinhwan and stroked his hyung's hair, he did it more confidently, enjoying Jinhwan's warmth.

It was almost a ritual for them, something that made them stronger and closer.

Junhoe was the one to carry an asleep Jinhwan to his bed after he fell asleep with the boy's delicate hands on almost every part of his body.

The tall boy smiled when he noticed a dry tear on Jinhwan's cheeks and removed it with his thumb slowly, feeling how soft Jinhwan's skin was.

  
  


Ikon is a family, and sometimes, Jinhwan is Ikon's old and little baby.


End file.
